


Through Blood and Trust

by MegSilver13



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Dark Past, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Torture, Vampires, War, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegSilver13/pseuds/MegSilver13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons and Vampires have been enemies since the beginning of time. War and battles have been fought against each other. Vampires crave human blood, and Demons crave human souls. What happens when they crave each other..? A lot of blood and trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First story so stick with me. I'm a busy college kid so updates will be slow.. don't hurt me.

It started in the dark and blood of battle. 

The casualties were high and the profit small, but the demons had won the day. It wasn't often that enemies were kept for questioning, which explains Haren's surprise when he was told to help secure one. To say the least he wasn't thrilled. Haren hated vampires, especially their scent.

But an order is an order, so he entered the temporary holding cell and was greeted by a lower ranking demon who he dismissed. There was an overwhelming smell of blood in the air as his eyes fell upon the figure resting in a heap on the ground. 

Bound in chains, the vampire was a mess. His body was covered in blood and dirt, but he couldn't tell if he was actually injured. Hesitantly he moved closer to inspect the creature, who let out a low groan. Haren narrowed his eyes.  
"Are you injured? Because I don't want to be responsible for our only prisoner bleeding to death on my watch."

The chains rattled slightly and the vampire managed to become vertical, mostly.  
"It'd serve.. y-you right.."

Haren scoffs and grabs his shirt and lifts it, frowning when he sees a large gash across the males chest.  
"Damn.. hold still okay?"

He moved around in the tent collecting some bandages and water to clean the wound. Once again he knelt down and proceeded to further check the strangely compliant prisoner. Not that he was in any sort of condition to try and fight Haren now. It took some time, but eventually he was washed free of blood and patched up. For the first time the demon could actually see the injured male fully. 

Body, although beaten, was toned and lanky.  
Hair, blonde like a halo around his head, kept spiked and short to be out of the way.  
Face, angled yet soft and marked by a light scar under his left eye. 

And oh.. his eyes.  
A bright, vibrant blue that reminded Haren of ice. But there was heat instead of a chill in those eyes.  
"What is your name..?" The question fell from his lips before he truly thought to ask it.

The blonde blinked slowly, bags under his beautiful eyes.  
"My name is Levi.."  
"Levi... Call me Haren."

Footsteps approached the entrance of the tent, making Haren snap up to his feet and turn. It was just a foot soldier who bowed to him.  
"Lord Haren, the prisoner will be questioned soon."  
"No."  
The lower level demon blinked his red eyes in surprise. "Sir?"  
Haren composed himself for a moment.  
What was he doing? Had he forgotten what this creature is? He's an enemy, a beast, a vampire... wait.  
He glanced back at Levi who was watching the two of them intently, realizing something completely strange about him.

Levi had a different scent.  
It didn't make him gag or repulsed. It smelled like... a fresh breeze. As if he had been suffocated and given a whiff of freedom.  
He was different.  
"...Um, he should be questioned tomorrow. He was injured and needs rest, he's no use to us dead."

The soldier still looked a bit taken aback, but nodded and left the tent. Leaving Haren to sigh and turn back to face Levi alone again.

~Levi POV~

The tall demon was surprisingly gentle.  
That's the first thing that caught his attention about him. The second was his looks. No one could deny that the demon was attractive in more than a few ways, not even a vampire like himself.  
Broad shoulders, black hair pulled back into a small tie, and shocking yellow eyes. He was preoccupied with them when the next question came.  
"Why do you smell different?"  
"Different..?"  
"Yes, you're scent is... different from other vampires." The demon looked troubled as he tried to explain that.  
"Well I don't know why.. Maybe i just lost too much blood."

Haren stared at him so intently, Levi glanced away. Pretty sure if he wasn't so low on blood and weak he would be blushing.  
He heard a sigh and watched Haren stand up, ordering him to rest as he disappeared from the tent. Only when he was truly alone in the enemy camp did he feel the gravity of his situation. There wasn't much information he could give the demons, and he isn't a valuable trading piece. More than likely he would be killed after some torturing and burned.  
After all, these are demons. Many were never human at any point in their existence, and knew only killing. 

Sighing, he lays his head back and closes his eyes.  
"Blood and death... what's the point?"  
Levi fell asleep slowly and waited for what he assumes will be his last day to come.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets tortured for answers he doesn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs sleep?? Not me! Have a second chapter.

Dawn came all too quickly, and Levi was awoken by a sudden growl.

His instincts were to immediately jump back, but there was a wall behind him and he was chained up. A strong hand gripped his neck and held him there. It was a large demon, glaring at him as he was lifted up. Levi let out a whimper, his wounds still not healed without any blood to drink.  
"Now.. You're going to give us information. We can do this your way, or my way.." The grip tightened and the large demon grinned darkly.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the table full of blood stained devices and a wooden chair equipped with restraints.  
"Let's get started..."

~Haren POV~

The sun coming in through his tent is what finally woke him. The bright light hitting across his eyes and making him groan and sigh.  
"Why can't I wake up somewhere nice and by water for once...?"  
He sat up in his cot and looked around before starting his usual ritual. Cleaning his face and dressing in his armor that was cleaned for him before dawn. He ate the small portion of meat and bread supplied for him as breakfast.

It wasn't until after he left his tent he smelled the blood. 

At first, he almost mistook it for the blood from yesterdays battle still in the air. But that was swept away quickly by a cry, and Haren made his way quickly towards the sound. He had a sinking feeling as he neared the prisoner tent and the smell got stronger.  
"Levi..."

Stepping into the dim chamber, he saw the vampire strapped to a chair and once again covered in blood. Levi was shaking as his body tried uselessly to heal the wounds that stretched from his chest, torso, and back. Haren ripped his eyes away to see the other demon, Jasisk, hold up a screw like device and press it against Levi's arm.  
"Jasisk-" 

Haren tried to catch him quickly, but with a sharp turn of his wrist Levi let out another scream. Blood dripping down his arm to the already stained floor.  
"Jasisk! That is enough!"  
Haren moved forward and removed the torture devices off the shaking, sweating vampire.

Jasisk just seemed to chuckle and watch him.  
"Haren, lighten up. He's just a scrawny vampire who will die anyway."  
"You're suppose to get information, not kill him slowly you idiot."  
"He wasn't saying anything so I kept going." He shugged like it was an obvious choice.  
"Did it ever occur to you he didn't have any information to give?" Haren growled at him, and quickly untied Levi. 

Without much thought he gathered the weak vampire in this arms and carried him from the tent. The guards attempted to tell him to stop, but being out ranked they didn't know what to make of the situation. Haren strode into his tent and laid Levi down gently.  
"Can you breathe?" He asked the panting vampire.  
"S-Sort of... Why.. are y-you helping me?"  
"Good Question.. I'm asking that myself." Haren frowned and once again began to treat the smaller males wounds as Levi finally blacked out.

~Later that night~

Levi woke slowly to a dull ache through his entire body. He wasn't sure if it was his wounds or blood loss, but he felt awful.  
With some great effort he looked around at his surroundings. He was no longer inside the blood soaked tent, and he vaguely remembers being carried away by Haren. Sure enough a moment later he spots the demon sitting beside the cot Levi is laying in.

Haren was asleep as far as he could tell, and he wonders how long he had watched over him. But more importantly he wanted to know why.  
The demon spoke of his scent being different? He wouldn't know why that is, but it seems to have saved his life.

Levi takes a deep breath and sighs. The tent smelled like clean linen and fire, which crackled quietly in the corner. There is a faint smell of blood lingering from himself, but he can also smell Haren.  
"Pine... and mint."

The vampire smirks a little. The situation seems even more complicated than he thought, but at least he's not the only one.  
Haren smells different too.


	3. Scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haren finally figures out what makes Levi so special. Special to only him.

Two days passed by in the camp.

In that time however, Levi has only gotten worse instead of better. By nightfall of the second day Haren can tell he has a high fever and is trying to lower it as the vampire stirs.  
"Y-you know... m-most wouldn't put this much effort into a u-useless prisoner." Levi pants, his eyes still closed.  
"You're not like most prisoners, and I'm not like most demons."   
"I-I figured that..."

Haren checks his wounds gently as possible. Not impressed by the progress he frowns. At this rate he wont last another day, maybe not even the night. He sighs and lays a cold rag against Levi's forehead to at least comfort him somehow. Haren has kept everyone out of his tent and away from the "prisoner" as much as possible. Although the rest of the demons find it odd they agree to let it slide. For now.  
"Y-You... ngh." Levi winced and let out a painful cough.  
"Hey, don't talk. It will only make it worse."  
"But you know what I really n-need..."

The demon glances at him, seeing the vampires fangs showing. They're sharp and brush his cracked bottom lip.  
"I need Blood..."  
"The only blood you'll find here is demon blood. I don't think you can drink that.. can you?" Haren asked, unsure about vampires anatomy.  
"I've never tried... b-but it's now or never."

Haren looks away, thinking. What if Levi simply killed him and ran away? He could drain him dry and be done with it. But somehow... he didn't believe that. He couldn't explain why he could trust Levi this much, but something about the male made him comfortable even when he shouldn't be. Slowly Haren nodded and rolled up his sleeve.  
"Alright... You can drink all you need. I'm trusting you."

Levi stares at him and with help he sits up, holding Haren's wrist.  
"You've saved my life more than once. You can trust me to return the favor."  
With hunger in his eyes Levi holds the offered arm tightly. His fangs graze across the demons skin before sinking into the flesh. Haren expected pain, but felt more like a pinch at first. It grew into a weak feeling before he felt the fangs pull out of his arm and heard Levi sigh.   
The vampire wiped his mouth, already having more color to his skin.  
"I guess vampires can drink demon blood..." 

Haren tried to shake the weak feeling from blood loss and nods. "Good to know.."  
He wrapped some cloth around the wound and looked at Levi again, the two sitting on the same bed. Haren touches the smaller males forehead.  
"Your fever is going down, that's good at least." He smiles.  
Levi stares at the strange demon and finally speaks what's been on his mind for the past two days.  
"Your scent smells different to me too. Different from any other demon I've come across..."

Haren swallows hard and takes a deep breath of Levi's scent again.  
"I've... been trying to understand what this means... I think I figured it out. Actually, it's simple but impossible all at the same time."  
"What is it?" Levi braced himself, gripping the bed unconsciously.  
"...I think what we're experiencing is... Scenting." Haren runs a hand through his hair.

Levi shakes his head, not understanding what the demon is saying.  
"What is Scenting...?"  
"Scenting is the process of finding a... a mate. When two meet they are drawn to each other by smell and recognize each other this way. But... I've never heard of it between a vampire and demon before."

In the mean time Levi has gone silent, staring at the fire.  
"My mate would be taboo wouldn't it." Shakes his head and sighs.  
Haren reaches and holds his hand, watching the vampire with troubled eyes. Of course he would rather the situation be different but a part of him enjoys the idea of a mate. Especially one as beautiful as Levi is.

The room went quiet for a while as the two creatures pondered their new realization. The only sounds were their breathing and the quiet of the camp around them. The dying fire gave off dull light and heat, but neither of them moved to stoke it to life again. It was Haren who finally moved, placing his body closer to Levi's smaller. There were no words as the two had already made their minds up in the silence. 

Levi's hands found the others chest, wrapping around to his back. Haren pressed him gently to the cot and kissed his neck. Levi shivered slightly, gripping tightly the demons shirt as he sighed. Both of their breathing heavy and rough, taking in as much of each others scent as they can. Haren kisses up to Levi's lips and the vampire moans, wanting. Wanting as much of the demon touching him as he can get. Their breath and scents mix together in the now dark tent. The only light is the moonlight pushing its way in the top of the tent. 

When they finally surface from the haze, they are laying pressed against each other. A new bond buzzing between them, a bond of which could only bring them danger.  
Levi and Haren are mates.  
A vampire and demon destined to be together in the middle of a war.

Haren stayed awake, staring at the sleeping vampire in his arms. Levi's blonde hair bleached pale silver by the moonlight. The demon felt overly protective of his new mate and knew how dangerous it was to stay here. They would have to leave before anyone knows what has happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear they didn't have sex. They Scented with each other which makes them a pair, but they haven't mated yet.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haren makes a plan and the two try to put it in action. But it's risky.

Haren woke well before dawn, thinking of possible ways they can leave the camp without being stopped or seen.   
No one was suppose to leave without a reason, and Levi certainly wasn't going to be walking out easily.   
"So what then...?" He whispered softly, watching Levi sleep.

That's when it hit him. What if they could escape without leaving? It's completely possible to create a portal and take it somewhere else. Better yet, he could make it right here in his tent and no one would see. The only snag was the fact he doesn't carry the materials around with him. They exist in the camp, but he can't let the other demons know what he's gathering. 

"That's our only shot..." Haren kisses Levi's forehead, making the vampire mumble.  
"Wha...?" Levi opens his blue eyes tiredly and blinks at the dark haired demon. "What?"  
"I know how we can get out of here... You'll have to stay here in the tent while I collect everything. Can you do that?"  
"I can try. What if someone comes looking for me?"  
"Fake still being unconscious. Re-wrap your bandages and stay in bed for now..."

Haren touches his new mates cheek softly, his yellow eyes meeting the blue ones. The vampire and demon share a soft kiss before separating, Haren dressing in his armor. Before he leaves the tent Levi grabs his hand.  
"...Be careful."   
"You too..." And with that he vanishes.

~Levi POV~

The time that passes now was agony.   
Every sound of footstep outside the tent made him jump and worry. He kept waiting for a demon to rush in and start torturing him again. Not even for answers, but just for fun now. So when the tent opening rustled he closed his eyes and stayed perfectly still on the bed. The steps crossed the tent and stopped at his side.   
Levi didn't move as he heard a hissing sound and a deep voice.

"I can't believe he's helping the blood sucker... Haren has lost it after all."

The voice was eerily familiar to him. What was his name? Jasisk is what Haren called him before.  
"Maybe if I take away what's making him go crazy, he'll calm down. Maybe even thank me in the end."   
A sharp object touches Levi's throat and he instinctively gasps. The blade causes a small cut and the demon chuckles.   
"Ah... listening in now are we? Filthy parasite."

Levi opens his eyes, his body stiff and his heart pounding hard. Jasisk was truly a terrifying demon to see, let alone be threatened by. The smaller vampire knew he couldn't fight him off. But, he could always buy some time for Haren to return.

"Y-You can't kill me. You're under orders."  
"Orders? I don't take orders from him. He's just not worth the struggle most of the time."  
"Then why did you listen to him before?"  
"I figured if he patched you up again, I could just take my time breaking you." Jasisk presses the blade harder.

Levi shivers and winces. "What if I did know something to tell you?"  
"Then you better start talking before one of us looses our heads."  
"The camp sites... They are all near human populations. We need them to feed on. No more than a walking distance.."

Jasisk smirks and nods. "Good... now. How about some more? Or should i get some of my toys?"  
"N-No... I..." Levi tries to think of what else he can say. But there isn't anything the demons can't have known already.

"Tic Toc..." He pulls back the blade and holds it over Levi's throat, grinning. "Times up..."


	5. Not The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasisk throws the plan into early action. So much for a quiet get away.

Everything happened almost too fast for Levi to see. 

One minute Jasisk was ready to plunge the dagger into his neck, the next he was flat on his back in the corner of the tent. Looking more than a little shocked at the figure between him and the cot. Haren's yellow eyes were positively burning. It's a good thing he doesn't have ocular powers, or Jasisk would have a hole shooting clear through his skull.  
"Who gave you permission to enter my tent?"

The stunned demon's expression quickly went from dumbstruck to down right pissed. He picked himself up, still clutching the slightly blood stained dagger. Vaguely he pointed it in Levi's direction as he spoke.  
"I came for one more go of answers. I figure he got the message last time... no answers, no life."  
"He's not yet recovered. "  
"That's bull and you know it. He's had days. What's it matter if he's fully healed? He'll be killed after questioning this time."  
"No." Haren set his jaw in anger, glaring.  
"No...? Have you completely lost it? He's a leech. Scum. The enemy!" Jasisk spat the insults, getting closer to the other demon with each word. Gripping the dagger until his knuckles turned white.

Levi was sitting up now, a hand on his neck which was still bleeding as it slowly healed. His blue eyes wide as he watched the demons in front of him getting angrier by the second. Haren driven to protect him and Jasisk determined to kill him.  
"I have no more information.. Not now."

Jasisk cast his gaze away from Haren to the small vampire.   
"Now...?" His voice was full of distrust and skepticism.

Levi nodded and swallowed hard, glancing at Haren as he spoke.  
"I could... I could go to one of the camps. Ask to be filled in... Then.. Th-Then sneak away again. To tell you what I learn.." He hoped the demon took the bribe.

"Why the hell would we trust you to come back? Safe, in your own kinds camp and you'd come back here? What fool do you take me for?" Jasisk growled.  
It wasn't going to work. Haren could see that well enough. But if he could take Jasisk out of the way for now.. Levi would be safe while he opened the portal.

"Jasisk, what if we could trust him? A hex could make him follow our commands well enough. It's been done before with some success." Haren spoke, not looking at either of them. A few moments passed before the hulking demon grunted.

"As long as you take the fall for it if he fails. It wont be on my head if the bloodsucker alerts the camp and they flee..."  
"Just go get the things we need to hex him. Meet me in the prisoners tent when your ready, I'll bring him there shortly.."  
Jasisk growls before leaving the tent, not fully trusting the idea. But he'd play along. For now.

Once the footsteps were gone Haren quickly set at Levi's side, looking at his neck.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine.. but what do we do?"  
"I have everything but.. I wanted to use it at night. The portal may draw attention during the day."  
Levi sighed.  
"We don't have a choice."

~Levi's POV~

Following Haren's directions he started to gather things around the tent. Food, weapons, maps, clothes, anything he barked out was shoved in a bag. Between his frantic packing he watched Haren creating the portal. A strewn of symbols drawn on the ground in a circle, a cut of his hand with blood pressed into the dirt ground.   
Every few moments Levi was glancing at the tent entrance. Wondering how long it would be before Jasisk figured out their distraction.

His guess wasn't long.

"It's ready.."   
Levi turned to Haren, relieved to hear those words.  
"Good-" He heard the tent flap whip open behind him and his heart about stopped in his chest.

There wasn't even a word spoken, just a sharp growl of anger before the room erupted in chaos. Haren pushed Levi aside, where he landed in the corner. Watching the two demons struggle. Haren attempting to keep Jasisk away from both him and the portals symbol.  
"Levi..!! Add your blood-!" Haren got punched square in the jaw. For a moment he looked like he may pass out, before snarling. Once again struggling with the larger demon.

Hurriedly Levi cut his hands with his fangs and let it fall in the center of the circle, large drops of crimson. His blood, once Haren's now a part of himself.   
Outside he could hear a commotion. Probably passersby noticing the fighting going on inside the tent. Briefly he wondered if they would stop them before the portal seemed to explode open in front of him. A rippling circle of light and reflection, pure power and magic. Levi was dumbstruck for a moment before he was grabbed under his arms and shoved forward. He thought he heard Haren's voice yell for him to go before he tumbled through the mystifying portal.

Everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long its been. Although, I'm not sure who would still come back to reading. Anyway if you are thanks a heap! Let me know with some feedback please!

**Author's Note:**

> Well??? any good? should i give up??? feed back please!!


End file.
